The present invention relates to composite decks.
The use of metal decks or sheets to act compositely with concrete slabs is known. These structures are commonly referred to as “composite decks,” and are often used in the construction of floors. Composite decks are more efficient than non-composite decks because they make use of the strength of both the steel and the concrete components, resulting in lighter, more cost-effective floors. Because composite decks are widely used in construction applications, there is a great demand that these components be both structurally sound and economical. Thus, the functionality and durability of composite decks are of utmost significance.
In order to ensure that a composite deck will function properly and will have a long lifespan, the interaction between the concrete and the metal decks or sheets must remain in tact. The less separation that occurs between the metal sheet and the concrete interface, the more stable and stronger the composite deck will be. Accordingly, the “co-action” or “composite action” between the metal deck and the concrete can determine the overall success of the composite deck.
Various means have been employed to enhance composite action between metal decks and concrete. For example, embossments along the metal sheets have been used. Altering the dimension and stiffness of the deck profile has also been used. Additionally, the use of steel wires welded to the web of decks has been used to enhance composite action. The gain of composite action produced by these means, however, is often negated by the loss of flexibility in construction design necessitated by these types of devices. Furthermore, composite action between the deck and the concrete of these devices is not ideal and can still be improved.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a composite deck system that can exhibit improved composite action between the metal deck component and concrete, and that can provide greater overall flexibility in construction applications.